


you're in my heart, i'll be your home

by moonlit_sunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_sunshine/pseuds/moonlit_sunshine
Summary: In which Donghyuck is a bit (too) curious with the new transfer student who brings a toddler every Tuesdays and Thursdays to class.One thursday, Donghyuck was late and sat with the transfer student at the back of his music class. He learned that the transfer student’s name is Mark, and the toddler he brings is Jisung.He also learned that there’s something more from being able to be soothed by Mark’s scent and also Jisung calling Mark his dad.





	1. when the moon rises, the sun rises: yaba laba hiya

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from one of haechan's frame in the dear dream video

Donghyuck didn’t sign up to any of this shit.

In general, Donghyuck is a firm believer of being positive all the time. Well, not entirely since he can get anxiety and depression mainly because of school. But in life, he tries his best to see the good in anything, which means that although unmated, he can be an independent omega who need not any alpha nor beta to survive. Yes, he's aware of the perks of being mated and he chose not to. In the current society that they’re in, being mated at the age of 16 onwards is a must. Despite promoting modern living, the society is still veiled in the primitive era by drilling onto the minds of its people the need of mates while addressing independence and technology on ads on social media and practically everywhere. Still, if you're not mated by 16, be ready for all the judgmental stares and discriminating comments from ignorant and closed-minded people who have too much time in their hands and project their insecurities on people they deem to be unworthy enough.

 

Back to the problem at hand, it's been a month since the new school year started, and although it's quite rare for him to have this giddy feeling of waking up on a fresh Monday morning, the day had just been not so kind to him as of late. Like fate wanted to test him if he can go on with his merry Monday unscathed.

 

First, he woke up late. He didn’t set his alarm since Renjun, one of his best friends, promised to go with him to school early today for the club practice, but then the said best friend didn’t show up because of his allergies. He didn’t blame Renjun for this but he’s a bit pissed. Anyway, Donghyuck could manage. He still had the time to cram and be on time.

 

Second, since Renjun wasn’t gonna be on practice, he's stuck with Hyunjin as his sub-partner. Don’t get him wrong, he too thinks that Hyunjin is a talented person. He's one of their club's best dancers out there and he won't be accepted in the club if he wasn’t worthy of it. Donghyuck just wished that his personality kept up with his remarkable talent. Sadly, he turned out to be one of those jocks who must've been having a hard time with something within himself resulting for his shit attitude.

 

"'Sup, Donghyuck. You're looking extra pretty today." Hyunjin commented as he took Donghyuck's hand. They're practicing their waltz performance and since some of their members couldn't make it, everyone was randomly paired up.

 

"I know. I'm always looking gorgeous. Thank you very much." Donghyuck said back while trying to get into the rhythm.

 

"Oh, you didn't know?" Hyunjin asked, taking Donghyuck for a spin. He leaned onto his ears and whispered, "I suggest you take the day off after practice." then released him on the cue of the music. It left Donghyuck confused.

 

"The fuck are you on?" He asked. Hyunjin just winked at him as he called for his alpha friends then went out of the room.  _What an asshole._

It's a good thing that both of them take theatre seriously or Donghyuck would seriously consider ditching out of practice. 

 

And third, and the most shittiest(exists in his mind vocabulary) plot twist of the day, he’s graciously entering his unwelcomed heat.

 

In his defense, his heat occured as of late. He’s 18 when it happened when supposedly, it should be at the age of 15, or on the same year one presented as an omega. In his case, he presented at 16 and never had heats until two months ago. All was new and he still couldn't get used to it but his friends have been helping him all throughout and Donghyuck is still dependent on them.

 

Besides that, Donghyuck admittedly never put his mind and doesn’t have the time to keep on track of his heats because he’s too busy juggling his schedule with academics, gaming and theatre club. Unlike his older brother, he’s not academically gifted and had attention span issues so it’s really tricky for him to have a harmonious work-life balance. If he doesn’t struggle enough, his probability of failing academic or theatre is high. Hardwork and determination are some of his traits that he’s really proud of but he can’t say the same with his approach on his heat management. Thus this.

 

His skin is prickling, body temperature increasing in tenfolds, and his mind is beginning to go haywire. He just realized Hyunjin's earlier comment. _He must've scented the pre-heat_.

 

He tried to hold onto Renjun’s number one advice: don’t lose your senses until you’re in your nest or safe place. Remember to put your mind before matter. _Well, I should thank Hyunjin in some way next time._

 

He needs to distract his mind before the heat took over. So, he busies his mind with piecing up his mind by enumerating the things he’s grateful of today:

 

Number 1: The club practice was over when it hits. It’d be a pain if the alphas in the room started to crowd onto him and do their useless and disgusting attempt of mating. Donghyuck was never affected in those advances and for him, they tend to smell the same: sweaty and nauseous. The only alphas he can breathe in within the proximity of his condition are his mated friend, Jeno and his older brother, Dongyoung.

 

Since Dongyoung is in university, he’s obviously ruled out since off traffic, even if he flies, he’d take 30 minutes or so just to get here. So, his hopes and dreams of suffering his heat in peace lies in the hands of Renjun and Jaemin’s alpha. Yey.

 

Number 2: He’s lucky that he’s still sober enough to inform his friends to pick him up and he’s really the luckiest because Jeno is already in campus.

* * *

  
Group: 00 line is never the straight line

7:43AM

 **rainbowsandsunshines** :  
swnd the prince im in heat omg i s di streddsed

at clubroom

sOS AT THE BACK

7:44AM

  
**nana <3**: omq r u in heat?? Im with jeno im dragging him there

 **moominjun** : okaY JENO IS AT SCHOOL ALREADY @JAEMS BRING JENO TO HYUCK THEN GO AWAY

 **jenojaem** : I’ll be there as quickly as I can. Hang on, Hyuckie!

 **nana <3: **were on our way addgajsgsjslsjsklnn jenos

7:46AM

  
**nana <3**: holdin gme

bridal stYLE OMGQQ INJUNN I MISS YOUUU

 **rainbowsandsunshines** :

faster bitches im dying

* * *

 

If an omega is in heat, unmated alphas go shit and never think so it’d be total shit if non of his alpha friends were present. Most mated alphas can withstand omegas in heat. Most of his alpha friends are mated. By default, it is therefore concluded that his friends can take him home when he's in heat. However, although being mated to two, he's only ever comfortable going home with Jeno.

 

Thinking about going home while in scorching heat makes Donghyuck want to just die. He probably also needs Jeno’s sweater later or something.

 

Number 3: Donghyuck is thankful that Ten and Johnny, mates and could pass as his parents, stayed with him at the back of the clubroom to wait for Jeno. When a surge of pain rendered him immobile for a minute a while ago when the people dispersed, Ten was the one who took care of him. Donghyuck specifically requested to be left alone in a corner to wallow and not be taken to the infirmary since the nurse scared him. He had been squirming in the corner for minutes now and as seconds passed,  the smell of worry and discomfort from his hyungs made him really uncomfortable.

 

“T-ten hyung, I think I’m gonna puke. I’ll go o-outs-side for a bit? I wanna go alone.” Donghyuck rambled, he could feel the bile in his throat rising. He saw Ten raise a brow at him.

 

“No, Hyuck. Some students might track your scent. We’ll go with you just in case.” Ten said then talked with Johnny. Donghyuck heard something about his hyung securing the area.

 

Before he could reply, he quickly got to his feet and sprinted out. He could already feel the sour taste of his insides crawling on his throat and he badly wanted to throw up.

 

Finding the bathroom was a feat but he managed. He blindly staggered towards a cubicle, hovered on the bowl and proceeded to empty his stomach. After he threw up, his condition felt began to get worse; his stomach ached, his head throbbed, his body felt weak and transitioned from scalding hot and prickling cold, and he couldn't feel his toes. He's also beginning to lose his conscious.

 

He used his remaining energy to contact Jeno.

 

“Jeno...”

 

“Hyuck! This is Nana! We’re on our way but we got held up by a professor because we were caught running at the library corridors. But the old guy mainly got triggered because Jeno can’t contain his alpha pheromones...”

 

“--just hurry... I’m at the CR at the back of the club room.”

 

“Yes, yes. I’m so sorry Hyuck. Jeno’s really pissed at the professor and the old shit couldn't understand that his pseudo mate is in heat--”

 

“Ugh. Fuck orthodoxed, stucked-up professors. Hope he trips later at the muddy grass field.”

 

"I'm so sorry, Hyuck. We're almost there I'm so sorry we'll get there the soonest--"

 

Donghyuck ended the call. He curled at himself beside the toilet bowl to try and get some comfort. It reeked of vomit smell and the tiles were cold. Everything felt uncomfortable but this is all he's got. He hated it and and he felt weak.

 

He despised feeling weak the most.

 

“...appa! Come on! I wanna pee!” a voice of a child startled him. From a distance, he could make up a faint, “yah! Don’t run you might trip!”

 

Donghyuck tried to regain his senses but all he felt were the numbness of his limbs. He noticed that he left the cubicle open. Great. Now a stranger and a child will witness his pathetic state and inhalen all the vomit smell since he forgot to flush the toilet.

 

After a minute of failed attempts to move, he decided to just lean his head on the toilet seat and pray for his soul. And also for Jeno and Jaemin to arrive faster.

 

Donghyuck tried to think positive. At least the incoming person is with a child. He’s probably a mated professor and won’t probably mind the heat. He closed his eyes and waited.

 

“W-wait, Sungie don’t go in there yet...no wait!” He heard outside.

 

Donghuck prepared himself to see a child with his father who's probably older than him. The father would reach him, would ask if he has an alpha or want to be taken to the infirmary. Donghyuck would say that he’s waiting for his pseudo alpha and his pseudo alpha's beta mate to take him home. The person would then mind his own business when Donghyuck sass him out because the elder would be clueless about pseudo mating or will help to wait with him outside for Jeno and Jaemin...

 

What he didn’t expect to come when the door opened was an alpha around his age, a pair of golden eyes directed at him, a handsome face contorted in concern and worry framed by a jet black hair, and the weirdest of it all, a toddler clinging onto the alpha's arms.

 

The stranger also reeked of the most soothing fragrant scent of morning dew and sandalwood that was way better than Jeno's serene forest breeze and minty ones.


	2. moonrise and sunset: go trigger the fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mark and the month before 'they' met for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long ass narration of Mark's backstory + a flashback

Mark was 16 when Jisung was born.

 

He had been raising Jisung by himself ever since. At such young age, Mark had to throw away his life as a teenager to grow up and be a parent at the tender age of 16. It wasn't easy, and he didn't exactly enjoyed it.

 

His previous life filled with friendly night outs and afternoon hangouts turned into nightmares of baby screams and sleepless nights; his duty in extracurricular activities became adventures of rushed hustles of bus ride home and running streaks to tend to a baby's needs; his diet of fast food and take outs became supermarket cheap deals of cup noodles and instant foods; and  his part-time job earnings he's saving for college all went to the endless list of baby milk and diapers for sensitive skin. It was hectic. It never crossed his mind that he would lead such life. He was lost.

 

The first year of living with Jisung was hell. Since he couldn't afford the apartment near his school anymore, he decided to move to a cheapest one with a nice neighborhood downtown. It was a twenty-minute bus ride from school and a five minute walk to his work. It was a great deal, the rent costs less than half the price of his previous one and honestly, he thought he could manage.

 

He was wrong.

 

Weeks passed, and eventually, Mark was slowly falling apart. He was barely getting any rest since his part time job at the convenience store require more of his time to earn enough for their bills that kept piling up. He was stressed when Jisung had been constantly having flu when the baby sitter isn't present so he needed to absent. On top of that, his absences in both work and school were above quota. It reflected on his salary and inevitably, on his grades as well.

Mark never blamed Jisung, all that matters was he was kept bubbly and healthy.

 

When Mark couldn't find ways to make ends meet, he eventually used his savings and decided to cross out his dream of going to college so he could buy medicine for Jisung. It was not a hard decision at all, he was already failing his classes anyway due to lack of focus and too much absences.

 

Mark decided to drop out after his first year of high school and found a full time job.

 

The cafe downtown was popular among the locals living near. Their soya milk was one of Jisung's favorite so he frequents the store every payday for the drink.

One day, when he saw an employee posting an ad, he immediately went back to get his resume, smoothed his best clothes, strided to the back office with Jisung in tow to try his luck for an interview. Mark applied out of desperation and he honestly thought he wouldn't get hired since his knowledge of coffee making is limited to mixing 3-in-one instant coffee with hot water and he knows zero shit about baking. The job description doesn't define any of his abilities and all he had to offer was his determination, his neatly filed resume in his hands and apparently a sleeping toddler clasped on his back.

 

Lee Taeyong was the one who handled his interview, and looking back, it felt ridiculous now to think how he wanted to shit on his pants back then. Who would blame him?

That year, Taeyong had his hair dyed red. He had this piercing gaze as if Mark was an icky dirt on his shoe, and although his overall stature screamed of proper posture, he had piercings on his nose, ears and one on his lower lip. Mark isn't someone quick to judge but that time, he was sure Taeyong was an alpha gangster leader looking for drug dealers instead of café workers. However, as most first impressions last, it crumbled as soon as Taeyong eyed Jisung on his back, spoke softly for Mark to come in and offered a him a mug of warm hot chocolate as  they get comfortable to his office.

Taeyong instantly hired him after, without batting a lash on his situation with Jisung, and never asked how he got to such situation. He didn't pry. Mark thought he pitied him, like it'd be a charity in their part if he somehow helped Mark after knowing Jisung. Even so, Mark was too desperate to overthink, he doesn't care of what people think of him anymore.

 

When the interview ended, that's when the weird part bursted out as Taeyong was in the brink of losing his composure from too much squealing when Jisung woke up, asked how Jisung could be the cutest thing he'd ever seen and grabbed his mate, Jaehyun, from the back door to ask when they could bake little cookies for the baby.

Jaehyun was neat and prim. He introduced himself after being dragged, that he was the owner of the café, before telling Taeyong that Jisung was too young for cookies and turned to Mark to apologize for his mate's behavior.

 

Taeyong insisted Mark to bring Jisung every time he came to work as part of the contract.

 

It wasn't long when Taeyong learned of Mark's circumstances when Mark fainted one day while trying to change into his barista uniform after school. The aftermath was a long ass narration in Mark's part after series of apologies while Taeyong remained patient, tried his best to comfort him. The elder decided to help by taking Mark and Jisung in their home. He gave Mark the spare room in his apartment, an unused one he said, and provided his basic necessities. Mark often wonder how an unused room looked so spotless clean.

 

When Jaehyun learned of Mark dropping out of school, he was aggravated. It was Mark's first time to see his boss in such irate state and it felt like it was Mark's fault when Jaehyun upped and left without saying a word one Friday morning. Taeyong must've sensed his distress as he went to Mark and patted his head. "It's okay Mark, don't worry."

 

Mark was soon handed out enrollment forms from his previous high school with a paid receipt form. 

"Mark, you can repay us by working at the cafe after school and by making sure you don't fail any class." Jaehyun gently said as he handed Mark his enrollment papers. Mark tried his best to decline.

 

"Please accept it. You need to finish school." Taeyong added.

 

"You're a good kid. And stay that way, we won't have any problems." Jaehyun smiled. The kind that always soothed Mark as if convincing Mark that life could turn out well the way he wanted it to be.

 

"And of course, we can look out for Jisung when you're in school. We don't mind. Jisung is a sweet baby." Taeyong said.

 

"We're here to support you, Mark. You and Jisung. And if ever you needed someone, we have your back." Mark had never cried so much after giving his hyungs a bone crushing hug and chants of his heartfelt gratitude. 

 

They made a set up in order for Mark to go to school. If Taeyong can, he babysits Jisung when Mark's in class and if the elder wasn't present, Jaehyun was in-charge of the toddler. At that time, Jisung was keen on having new playmates and had recognized both as his older brothers so it wasn't a problem leaving the kid at the hands of the people who were once strangers.

 

At school, he found friendship with a guy named Lucas. In between going to classes and his rushes back home, Mark is lucky he had formed a bond he shares with his half-Thai and half-Chinese friend. When the bunch of people he once called his friends turned their backs at him, Lucas was the only one who stayed by his side. He understood Mark’s circumstances, or tried to, and helped him through his classes especially when he needed to be away for emergencies. When Mark was in the brink of falling apart, Lucas was there to cheer him up, mostly in his weird ways but nevertheless, he let Mark lean on him.

There were also times when Lucas visited and asked to take care of Jisung so Mark can _‘swerve to his academics with focus’_. Mark laughed at his antics but he knew that the moment he saw how he let Jisung pull his hair and draw on his face with those permanent markers, it was the moment Mark was sure that he's ready to back Lucas up if ever he decided to hide a dead body or run a drug dealing business.

Lucas is someone with the biggest heart out there. He is his best friend and his best bro for life.

 

He was thankful that despite all of that, he finished high school in Canada as the school's salutatorian with a handful of awards here and there. He knew that having Jisung was holding his future back and instead of dwelling on it, he used his own circumstances to strive and used it as his form of motivation in life. He might’ve gave up his passion for those extracurricular activities but his mind is set on having Jisung as his number one priority.

 

 

Mark was 17 when he presented as an alpha.

It was nothing eventful, really. Days after his 17th birthday, he woke up one morning, feeling queasy and sensitive all over. He felt constriction over his body and he hated the feeling because it felt like there’s something that wants to claw out from the insides of his whole being. Jaehyun was the one who noticed the change when he suddenly sensed an unfamiliar presence inside their home. Mark was trying to eat breakfast when Jaehyun, in his best control, asked Mark to go to his room to retire until he gets better.

 

Mark didn’t remember a lot during the process of transition but based from Taehyung and Jaehyun’s stories, he was actually behaved, and level-headed, unlike the supposedly violent reaction from most alphas, he should've defied Jaehyun but surprisingly, he was rather obedient.

Jaehyun said he was ready for some alpha brawl, Taeyong slapped his head with a spatula.

 

They also told him that he was either asleep or kept asking to get Jisung away from him to prevent him from accidently hurting the one year old. His hyungs were cooing at him as they recall the story. They said that he was so cute; asked for pillows to hug, pouted when Taeyong denied him of his nth can of whipped cream, and politely thanked them a lot for taking care of Jisung.

 

His hyungs also told him they were thankful that he was manageable, however in Jisung's case, it was different.

 

They told him how Jisung kept crying when he couldn't see Mark. They tried to bribe him into a playtime with his favorite dolphin stuffed toy as distraction but as the time passed and he realized that Mark was still nowhere in sight, he cried. It was the first time they saw him threw tantrums on the second day of Mark's transition. On the third day, Jisung became silent, as if he understood that Mark won't come back if he cried so instead, he kept crawling back to Mark's door, as if waiting for Mark to come out, and then cried whenever Taeyong carried him away. Jisung wasn't also drinking his Milk unless it was in his favorite yellow bottle. It was heartbreaking.

 

Mark and Jisung cuddled the whole day after Mark made sure he is on his top condition.

 

That was also the day Mark realized his transition has gifted his body a new strength and structure when he accidentally broke a mug of coffee just by gripping it.

 

"Hyung, I was just washing it. Like, normally I swear." He reasoned out, trying his best to convey that he really didn't mean it.

 

"That's okay. Jaehyun broke one of his coffee maker and his phone in his first day after transition. Also, he ruined my favorite bowl." Taeyong said.

 

"I didn't know okay? and hey, you placed that bowl near the edge of the counter, it fell by itself when I p--"

 

"No, you still broke it. It was my favorite."

 

As he watched his hyungs fall into a playful banter, he couldn't help but wish he was as tall as Jaehyun instead.

 

 

Mark's life in Canada had shaped him to who he is at the present and he is thankful for everything that he formed there but he did not have any second thoughts when the summer after his high school graduation, he agreed to Taeyong and Jaehyung's offer to move back to their hometown in Seoul. 

 

 

Mark was 19 when he flew to another country.

 

Mark didn't leave with too much sentiments. Lucas had plans to pursue his degree in his hometown in China and had left days after graduation. He had been supportive of it all and even went with him to the airport to watch his friend depart. Social media is their means of communication. Lucas sends selfies everyday and Jisung is now a master of taking his own selfie to send to his favorite hyung (don't tell Taeyong, he'll cry).

 

Other than Lucas, he won't miss anyone. The place, Mark will miss but the people there? No way.

 

 

Seoul is where Taeyong and Jaehyun's hometown is. For citizenship purposes, Mark goes by the name Lee Minhyung. It doesn't stop him from introducing himself as Mark still since he thinks it’s easier for anyone to remember. Good thing that he's been living with Taeyong long enough to speak conversational Korean language or else he'll waste fees for language classes. Mark doesn't want to spend his money on that.

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun's place is a joint of an apartment upstairs and a café as the ground floor. The apartment is much more spacious and had three big rooms unlike the previous one. Each room has its own bathroom, living room and bedrooms. Their new home is a product of Taeyong and Jaehyun's hardwork that fulfilled their dream to have their own business at their hometown. Mark felt so proud for his non-biological dads.

As for a job, Jaehyun extended his contract in Canada here in Seoul. Although Mark insisted on looking for other jobs because he can't take Jaehyun's generosity for granted, he couldn't find in him to decline the offer. Not when Taeyong looked like he's on the verge of bawling when he found out his decision and when Jisung misinterpreted it as him leaving Jisung alone.

 

Apparently, an upset Taeyong doesn't go well with the flow of their dynamics and even though Mark thinks they're spoon-feeding him, but maybe for once, for selfish reasons, he'd take the offer.

 

"Besides, it will be hard for you to commute from uni to your part time then go back home, Mark. Plus we'll give you free desserts for snack time if you stay." Mark perked at the word.  _Home._

 

"Taeyong we always give him desserts and even taught him how to make them."

 

"Oh Jaehyun, sush."

 

"Yongie-hyung! Can you make Chisungie baby cookies, please?"

 

"Of course Jisung! Just wait and be a good baby Jisung, hmm?"

 

"I'm a good baby Chisung!"

 

 

_A home._

 

Mark felt warm inside.

 

 

 

It was noon when Mark was walking back home from university bearing a good news. Everything had been good so far. The result of his entrance exam applied him for a scholarship which relieved him the most. He’s a month late for the school year so he’d be a transfer student on his first day and his professors were kind enough to give him their first lessons through email.

Mark felt like he’s all set and what he only needed was to ready his mentality and schedule for the maintaining of his grades part which comes with being a scholar.

During his interview, he brought up Jisung to the professor. He was told that the university allows children in class as long as they're on their best behavior. They also had a kindergarten for students with children just in case. Mark enrolled Jisung for the Tuesdays and Thursdays class, hoping it'd lessen his burden on Taeyong and Jaehyun especially now that they're still short in staff in the café. He'd still bring Jisung in class first, to let the kid familiarize more with their new environment.

 

On his way home he stopped to a nearby ice cream parlor to buy ice cream for his hyungs and Jisung. His little trip at the uni calls for a little celebration.

 

By 12:30 in the afternoon, he's already nearing the cafe. He clasped the plastic bag with ice cream in his hand and ran to tell his hyungs about the good news as soon as possible.

When he opened the glass door, he bumped onto someone exiting the cafe.

"Oh, sh- I'm sorry!" Mark stumbled back. When he regained his senses, he offered his hands to the boy who fell. He winced as he saw him rub his back while trying to stand. _IIt must've hurt. I shouldn't have run. I'm so stupid._

The boy didn't took his hand and got up by himself. _Okay, at least I tried to help._

He tried searching for the boy's eyes to see if he was in pain. The bangs made it a bit hard to accomplish.

"Hey, I'm really sorr--" he tried again and that's when the boy swept his locks and looked at the person who crashed onto him.

Mark felt his breath hitch.

He was met with the most beautiful expressive eyes that looked like the galaxy poured itself on it, making it sparkle and so mesmerizing, it draws him in. The boy's skin was glazed in caramel color, golden and glistening with light. His hair was soft golden brown with streaks of different colors as if there were fireworks of rainbows flutter on his head. Mark had never set his eyes on someone this ethereal. Mark was enchanted.

 

Mark knew there's something more than the odd feelings whirling in his stomach when the caramel skinned boy locked his eyes with him. He felt warm, like the warmth he felt when he bathed under the soft heat of the summer sun setting back in his hometown years ago. It's one of his favorite feelings of pleasure he missed when he flew to Korea and it felt so familiar to him when the person in front of him radiates of the same feeling. It felt like home. The boy also reeked of the soothing fresh scent of watermelon laced with vanilla.

The boy's scent is ten times more alluring to him since watermelon is his favorite fruit. It was intoxicating.

 

"Hyuck! Come on, we're late!"

 

Someone with a frail frame and ash blonde hair said as he dragged the most beautiful person away from him, snapping Mark from his reverie. Mark knew he should've reached out, or tried to get any kind of information about the identity of the watermelon boy but when he felt those pair of galaxy eyes still staring back at him, he couldn't fathom as to why his feet stood frozen on its place with his voice stuck on his throat.

 

"Mark?" He felt someone grab his shoulders and surprisingly, he couldn't react to it. All his attention seemed to lock towards the mesmerizing sapphire eyes that he couldn't get enough of.

 

"Mark! What're you doing?" He let go of the plastic bag of ice cream, making the sweet treat fall onto the ground. Mark didn't felt that though.

 

_I need to follow him._

 

Mark didn't understand why but all he knew was he needed to be with that boy in an instant. He emitted a low growl. There was this huge urge commanding all of him to do everything in his power to get his hands on that pretty boy and glue him onto his side.

 

"Jaehyun! Come here! Mark is--" His shoulders were suddenly held by two strong arms. But it wasn't enough to hinder him from his calling. _His calling?_

 

Mark saw the boy respond to him. He stopped walking and faced his direction. _He is standing there waiting for me._

 

 

“Mark! Snap out of it come on!” He could identify this person’s scent, it’s a familiar scent of white chocolate mixed with blueberries. He couldn’t recognize the person who owned it.

 

“Hey kid! Get your friend and go somewhere safe and far away from here.” White chocolate person said. When he heard the words 'away' and 'far from here', Mark stood alert. He trashed and tried to get out of the firm grasp on his body.

Mark was about to free from this person’s grip away from here but then, he felt a small tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

“Appa?”

 

As quick as fingers snapping, he woke. The last thing he saw was a pair of bright curious eyes looking at him with apprehension and small hands enveloping his clenched fist with warmth.

 

"Appa!"

 

Then everything turned black.

 

 

\--

“Donghyuck! You're awake!”

 

“Injun?” Donghyuck said. “Why are we at your place? I thought we were buying coffee.” Jaemin handed him a glass of water and placed a cup of caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream on the bedsite table. “Oh.”

 

Donghyuck was sure that a while ago, he was with Renjun and was contemplating whether to switch his caramel macchiatto with Jeno’s choco chip shake then suddenly he blanked and was now at Jeno’s room. It was weird. He felt like he just experienced symptoms of dissociative fugue he read from his cousin’s book. It’s quite concerning if you ask him.

 

_And for some reason, there’s a seeping feeling of loss and emptiness lurking inside of him._

 

When he was about to express his curiosity, Renjun spoke. “We bought coffee at Ten-hyung’s favorite café a few blocks from here but you suddenly went all blank on me when we exited the store.” Renjun said and sipped his strawberry milk. “I had to drag you here you dumbass.” The small omega glared

 

Jaemin patted his omega mate’s head. “You’re amazing, Baobei. Thank you for not leaving this idiot there and get mauled by some freak.”

 

“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Donghyuck said as he searched for his friends’ eyes. More often than not, Donghyuck admits that he’s kind of an airhead sometimes and daydreams a lot but this is actually his first time completely blanking out outside his conscious daydreams of dancing to a Michael Jackson song on stage.

 

Instead of looking for answers from his friends, he found them on their mandatory flirting. This is actually toned down since Jeno was still not present. But looking at it, it’s just as intense. He cleared his throat. At least Renjun had the decency to get off Jaemin’s lap and opted to hold his beta mate’s hand.

 

“I don’t know either.” Renjun said, gesturing his free hand in nonchalance. “All I know is we exited the Timeless café, I got ahead of you since, we’re in a rush remember? Then when I look back, you weren’t actually walking behind me but instead you were kinda having a staring contest or something with some dainty looking alpha with seagull brows. Then I dragged all of your shit here. A feat I tell you!”

 

“Only Renjun would describe someone as dainty. Mind you, that’s a fairly nice description already.” Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows at Donghyuck and looked like he knows something. Donghyuck watches as he nibbled a cookie from Jeno’s drink.

 

“What’re you trying to imply?” Donghyuck inquired, squinting his eyes at Jaemin.

 

“Nothing~”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t trust Jaemin’s nonchalance. It’s weird. It's not bothersome if it's Renjun, who almost always throws the shades since, well, it's Renjun. No one doubts Renjun and if ever something’s up, Renjun is the type to make sure he gets all the details first before telling his friends. Patience on Renjun is the key, however, in Jaemin's case, it's different. Jaemin's personality fluctuates. His way of communication depends on either the topic interested him or not. Jaemin is silent if he already lost his interest over something or someone(who isn't Renjun and Jeno because all his attention are dedicated to those two unfortunately) or he’s just simply aware of something and cannot contain the information. Jaemin is usually the one observing at the side, throwing his comments when he deems necessary and always the one who's either attentively listening or diligently spreading his affection. It's different if his special ability is his only focus.

 

Jaemin doesn't rely on his ability much. It’s not a secret that he’s both an alpha and an omega, deeming him able to have both the heightened senses, feelings, and abilities of the respective ranks. He preffered to be branded as a beta to get out of confused remarks and prying eyes. He has the precise ability to track scents like most alphas do and the emphatic qualities of the omegas. It’s rare to possess two ranks at the same time. At times, it is convenient to harness such abilities but of course, it has its faults.

 

On the positive note, due to his combination, Jaemin is able to predict ranks of an unpresented individual. He has above the average scenting abilities which allows him to differentiate alpha, beta, and omega-like scents. When he combines this to his emphatic ability as an omega, he could connect scents to scents, as what he said, “It’s like connecting puzzles but instead of pieces, I use the distinct smell of people to form a complete picture.” It’s weird but ever since Jaemin presented, he never once failed to guess who is who and kind of predict the fates of people as long as he knew who they were. The fault of it is that it gets overwhelming when he smells someone forming a bond or when too many scents gather together causing him to feel agitated and restless. That’s when he needed himself to get distracted through Jeno and Renjun or tell his predictions to the people involved.

 

Since Jaemin’s case had been established, Donghyuck was sure that Jaemin being obviously agitated over him is pretty much already self-explanatory.

 

“Jaems, I know you’re not on crack and your heat nor your rut is way out of schedule but your gold and blue eyes are creeping me out.” Donghyuck said, feeling surprisingly anxious over his friend. It’s not that he’s afraid of what it’s suggesting. He’s just not ready and all.

 

“Wait, Nana is predicting?” Renjun asked, he turned toward his beta mate to get a better view of his eyes. Jaemin's right eye flashed in sunny gold and the left glitters in crystal blue.

 

“Or, maybe it’s a calling.” Jeno said, kissing both of his mates’ forehead and ruffling Donghyuck’s locks. “How are you Hyuckie?”

 

“Oh right, his eyes flickers when you’re both present.” Donghyuck retaliates. “But you know it doesn’t light up for that long.” He pointed out Jaemin’s sparkling eyes that called for the two mate’s attention.

 

“So it’s true...” Jeno whispered audibly, sitting beside Jaemin.

 

“What is true?” Donghyuck asked. He felt lost and kind of left out because as usual, the three of them were into something he didn’t get the memo of. Donghyuck saw them made a silent communication.

 

“You see, when I said it was a feat when I was dragging you here, I wasn’t joking.” Renjun started, shifting into an Indian seat. A look of concern bubbles in his eyes as he looked at Donghyuck’s. “Hyuck-ah, your eyes turned when you bumped into seagull guy. I know what was happening but there were these two guys who suddenly told me to get us the fuck out of there immediately.”

 

Renjun’s eyes became glassy and his voice faltered a bit. “T-that alpha was scary. He’s like, after us since well… but then he was held up by another person.” Donghyuck felt his eye twitch.

 

“I panicked when I felt you were burning up and on the verge of passing out. I connected this and that and when I finally understood what was happening, I immediately carried you here since you’re experiencing your first heat. And since Jeno’s your pseudo, I know he can take care of you.” Renjun took a deep breath while Jaemin kept holding of his hand.

 

Donghyuck cannot believe what he was hearing. He just met his mate and instead of letting him be with HIS mate, Renjun stuck him here. This whole set up made his inside cripple, he felt emptier.

 

“Are you saying that I just met my mate, went into heat, but let Jeno take to me, is that it?” Donghyuck said. He hoped they could feel him seething because all of this just doesn’t make sense. “The fucking tea is I don’t even remember anything about him!”

 

“Look, Hyuck, don’t yell at Renjun like that. He has a valid reason.” Jeno interrupted.

 

“Oh really? That better be fucking relevant since this is unacceptable… and so unfair.” Donghyuck said as he felt his eye blur and drizzle his cheeks with tears.

He did feel guilty for Renjun’s distress and understood that if Renjun’s mood doesn’t get better within the next five seconds, Jaemin will be stressed too and by default, Jeno will step in since mates in distress doesn’t really quite fall into the list of an alpha’s to-do list. Yes, Donghyuck admits it wasn’t even Renjun’s fault but he wanted someone to blame for this recurring feelings of sadness now that he knew he had a mate.

 

After a minute of silence, Renjun spoke softly. “Hyuck, he has a child.”

 

“….I’m sorry what?”

 

“He has a child.” Renjun repeated. “When I was walking away with you in tow, there was this kid, around 3 or 4 years old, who called your alpha his appa and was crying.”

 

“Is that true?”

 

“I-I wasn’t planning on taking you away from him, Hyuck. It’s just that…I know it’s up to you but I think it’s the best for you to—“

 

“That wasn’t your choice to make, Renjun.” Donghyuck said, feeling tired. “And I asked if what you’re saying is true.”

 

“Yes, Hyuck.” Renjun said, visibly holding his tears as his expression morphed into that of sadness.

 

Donghyuck took his cup of caramel macchiato and made a few little sip. He wished the sweetness of the drink could uplift his mood just a little as he felt the weight of the silence and the hiccups Renjun was making. He could also feel Jeno’s eyes on him, probably surveying his mood while looking like a second away from crushing Renjun on his chest for comfort. Donghyuck wanted that too, but here he was, looking pathetic and worn out, hoping the cold drink could freeze the scorching feeling of emptiness in the pit of his stomach would be enough to numb everything away.

 

After a minute or two, Donghyuck finished his drink. Sadly, it didn’t do anything to get rid of the pain and instead, he felt bloated and sick. He swallowed the bile rising up his throat.

 

“I wanna go home.” Donghyuck said. He stood up and was a second late to realize that it was a bad idea. It made him dizzy.

Jeno was automatically on his side, looking confused if he should help him up or let him be. Donghyuck despised himself when he felt comfort enveloped him when Jeno released his ocean and minty scent. However, seeing Renjun looking uncharacteristically frail and helpless made him guiltier. Jeno’s mates were looking at him, with an unmasked helplessness, because it’s established that whoever mate is in need would be Jeno’s priority. Donghyuck is the pseudo mate for fuck’s sake.

 

“Jeno.”

 

“Yes, Hyuck?”

 

“Go to Renjun.”

 

“No, Donghyuck you’re in more pain.”

 

And that’s the cue, he’s in “more” pain. Donghyuck wanted to laugh. It's obvious how Jeno's stature screamed to comfort his mates, yet his gestures were directed at him. He was the pseudo what the fuck.

 

“You’ve done enough, Jeno.” Donghyuck tried and gave a smile towards the alpha. He hoped it doesn’t look too constrained.

 

“Hyuck, I won’t let you out of my sight looking like that while you're in heat.” Jeno said, his voice sounded strained. He reached for Donghyuck’s hand.

 

“Jeno, just leave me alone.”

 

“I told you Hyuck, I won’t.”

 

Jeno grabbed Donghyuck by his arm and tried to gently push him towards the bed. Donghyuck swatted the alpha’s hand away.

 

Donghyuck didn’t know if it’s because of all the negative scent everyone was emitting or just pure stress or both or whatever that triggered it but no one expected Jeno, the Lee Jeno, to use _it_ on him.

 

**“I command you to stay, Donghyuck, and you will not defy me.”**

 

All Donghyuck could remember before he saw darkness were Jaemin and Renjun’s screams of disbelief, Jeno’s continuous chants of apologies and him muttering, “You can’t do that Jeno-yah…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> this was supposedly longer, but for an update, i think it's already too long so i tried to compress this whole part and edit the next ones, which is the continuation of the first chapter.
> 
> i do hope you enjoyed reading this update. feel free to comment your thoughts!  
> thank you so much!! <3


	3. i can't explain the story in words, and it's all about us: Replay (PM 1:27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck learns what a pudu is, and something more.
> 
> Renjun thinks they'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the late update.  
> I hope this one could make up for my long absence :(

Donghyuck feels the familiar softness coming from the warmth of the sun on his cheeks, beckoning him to open his eyes. He feels groggy, at most, and his shoulder muscles ache probably due to sleeping in the wrong position on the bed for too long, and he can't feel his toes. Overall, he feels worn out.

Donghyuck tries to stand up to reach for the blinds of the window so he could try and sleep off the weariness, but decided against it because he remembers too much sleeping could worsen his body ache.

Begrudgingly, he lets his body fall on the bed again then he seats up, leaning his head on the headboard to support his weight.

He knows it's his only second experience of heat. He’s still a newbie, with everything and he should’ve paid more attention to their health class in high school, however, he didn’t, obviously, he winged his shit out of it.  One thing he is sure though, is that all of the pains in his body is due to that damned cycle of his omega life. Unfortunately, from what he can barely remember, he needs to deal with this until his mate appears to soothe it and lessen its intensity.

Speaking of a mate, he has a pseudo, and it's odd not to find Jeno beside him.

Not to sound clingy, and he, himself doesn't like it either, but he cannot deny the fact that he's used to have Jeno around when he is sick, or unwell in general. Plus the alpha's a worrywart. It's just weird that he's not getting fussed over by his best friend when he made it clear last time when he was hospitalized that he'll never leave Donghyuck alone until he got better if ever he's in pain.

Strange. He sniffs the room just in case. The smell of mint and forest are pungent. He also smelt strongly of it. Jeno stayed with him then.  _It's kind of disappointing._

On the other hand, on top of feeling like he got run over by an eight-wheeler truck, there's a lingering feeling of hollow in his chest. Donghyuck puts a hand on the top of the part where it aches and massages it in hopes the pain would go away.

He is already aware that Jeno's absence isn't the cause. It's a contrast to the popular opinion amongst many where having a pseudo mate can relieve heats and ruts. For him, having a pseudo doesn’t. But there’s a probability that maybe he’s just weird or he’s already immune to his best friend’s presence so the pseudo mating doesn't work anymore.

Either way, in reference to his previous heat, he knows it did not leave him feeling this empty before, like he's yearning. He yearns for something he couldn’t point out. Or rather someone...

He projects the emptiness he feels towards the sound which his stomach made.  _Maybe it's hunger_.

Donghyuck deems he has to eat first before doing anything else, as Renjun said, post-heat co-occurring with hunger do his mind in a boggle. Whatever that means, his brain could only translate it to a quest to search for food.

He stands up, a bit unsteadily, then went to close the blinds. As much as he likes the sun on his skin, for now it contributes greatly to his already throbbing headache and he needs to up his game to level his mind and assess on a lot of things, like what day today is and how the hell Jeno didn't let him spend his heats in his own room. Also, food.

It's a feat to rack the crevices of his mind. He can't remember anything, on how he got to Jeno's bed—Jaemin’s and Renjun’s to be exact-, what he did before blacking out, where his other best friends are, and how he went into his heat, which should've occurred days away from now…. they're all blank.  

The only thing Donghyuck can dig from his wake were a pair of unique golden eyes.

His mind transitions to the thought of it.

He yearns for them.

It is hard not to, even if he tried, because now that he thinks about it, even in his dreams, they are the only things that lingered. And thinking about them doesn’t feel like his head isn't empty. Surprisingly enough, it feels like it’s the only thing keeping his feet on the ground.

The set of eyes was different, he'd never seen anything quite like it before. Donghyuck can describe a number of golden eyes he had seen: Jeno's are golden sun alike that glimmers under the daylight and glisten like sun beams under the moonlight, he associates it to something that protects and holds power, like a gemstone with hidden powers in fairy tales and movies. Jaemin's left ones has that soft orangey hues that looked warm and sincere, it reminds him of the gentle flame in the lanterns he and his three best friends made to make a wish in 6th grade; it was expressive, and held amounts of feelings inside. He could faintly think of his Johnny-hyung’s, who has a bright kind of orange that is as intense as the color of the magma coming out from an active volcano. Though intimidating and dangerous, it held kindness that only those who are close to him could see. And then there were thenothers, the typical golds he barely notices from other alphas that seem to be only a passing in his mind.

They weren't strong like Jeno's, mellow like Jaemin's, nor distinctive like Johnny-hyung’s, they were all the same, like the lights on those lamps on the streets at night when Dongyoung-hyung takes him out for a night drive. They don’t make an impact at all. They're all a blur.

But this gold, it's foreign—a beautiful type of foreign. It contains bits of lighter gold of flecks in it like glitters. It’s fleeting and mellifluous. He might only be knowledgeable with a few golden colors since he was never fond of the alphas in the area (few only had the sense of rationality whilst others would always blabber about their rank as the superior ones in the society, which is by the way an outdated and orthodox belief in this timeline. Fuck those also) but never did he felt as mesmerized as when those golden eyes flickered on his blue ones.  It owned him.

It made Donghyuck remember  that caramel syrup he pours all over his favorite caramel drink. It was oozing, soft, warm, and sweet. It was like something that stayed with him as he grows up, something he craves for in times of his need to remedy the homesickness and distress that linger.

It gives him feelings of comfort, safety and belongingness. A home.

Given that he was once an orphan, it is expected of him to have zero idea of what a home feel like. It doesn't mean he's never aware of what a home is though. He knows, through mere observations and sleepover sessions, especially when Dongyoung-hyung took him and called him his family.

For Donghyuck, a home is not restricted to the four walls built on a space of land within an area, nor a family composed of people living in the said space.

He most definitely craves for it, especially when he learnt of how it looks like in movies and through merely observing the people around him. Dongyoung is a family, yes, but he'd like to have someone too, that he only Donghyuck could call his home.

And whoever is the owner of those pair of golden caramel eyes would be and always feel like home. At least for him.

 

His train of thought snaps as he hears the door open and Jeno emerges from it.

"How much did I do?" Donghyuck asked as he composes himself and set aside his gold eyes dilemma. Jeno would be a great distractor.

Donghyuck learns that three days had passed since he fell unconscious in school, also his heat. As usual, Jeno stayed with him, backed up with Jaemin and Renjun who reported to the teacher about the incident and asked for permission for their alpha to take a few days off for him. Donghyuck should've probably figured out that part the moment he woke up in one of his best friends' room.

Donghyuck goes tight lipped when Jeno scolds him about taking his suppressants. He got nothing to defend, to be honest.

Afterwards, Donghyuck stretched his limbs because they hurt from his apparently 3-day slumber. He also needed to go for a walk or something since he can't feel his legs and toes.

"You just slept for three days" Jeno repeats, while changing his clothes. He just finished taking a shower. Donghyuck doesn't fail to notice the alpha's sudden rigidness and constricted voice.  _He's lying._

"Oh, that's good." Donghyuck still replies. It's useless to ask Jeno about his heats in this state. He'll go ask Renjun later.

"Do we have food?"

"Yes. Nana left something to preheat a while ago just in case you wake up today." Jeno said, readying his way towards the kitchen. "Do you want me to heat them up for you?"

"Nah, I'll do it after I shower." Donghyuck supplies as he walks pass Jeno towards his own room. He makes a mental note to thank Renjun and Jaemin for preparing his necessities. "You go call Jaems and Injun." Donghyuck says before going out.

"I'll go back to my room and take a shower."  _I reek of you_ , he wants to add.

He could feel Jeno's eyes on him as he walks away.

 

 

 

It was after a few days when Donghyuck decided to go back to school. Jeno and Jaemin were reluctant to let him out but Renjun seemed to have his ways, which led him to where he is now: in the cafe where Renjun part times.

The place is located near the school and is their usual go-to for breakfast while waiting. It's usually crowded in mornings so it's a typical one, where Renjun is quick on his feet with his fake adorable smile directed at anyone who needs it, Donghyuck helps sometimes since he's over qualified, but he's still in post-heat so Renjun forbids him to roam around. Donghyuck is stuck then on their reserved seat, waiting for Renjun or whoever to serve their usual. They eat when the cafe is less busy which is an hour away from the start of class. It's also the end of Renjun's morning shift.

"Can't you like sneak me out some pancakes? I really want some." Donghyuck asks as Renjun approaches him with hands full of breakfast that isn't pancakes and syrup that he's craving for.

"Look, there's a reason why I'm working and it’s not to cater for your cravings.” Renjun serves the food with little aggressiveness to it, albeit passively since they’re in his workplace. “I'm not gonna pay for your pancakes again." The little omega glares and dropped a bottle of Hyuck's syrup. "You know we use the same batter for waffles and pancakes anyway. That'll do." then Renjun leaves.

Donghyuck stares at the food. Renjun might reprimand a lot, but the free breakfast he always gave him says otherwise.

He sighs. Although it seemed like their usual banter, Donghyuck knows that underneath the other’s sarcasms and playful remarks is a deep resentment towards him by the other omega.

Donghyuck can tell that Renjun purposely served him waffles instead of the usual pancakes just to get back at him, just for a little bit, because their friendship is carved by years and no one wants to ruin that so they resort to smaller banters. It's a signal that deep down, Renjun isn't okay with their set up. That for the whole day, Renjun will unconsciously hurt him, if not, subtly express his disdain on him in a manner that is still accepting. It's usually going to be about who stays the pettiest the longest.

It's always like this, when Donghyuck receives extra attention and time from Jeno, his other best friends would behave differently with him for a brief period of time. The two might be geniuses in acting, but they often forgot that Donghyuck has been a member of acting clubs longer than any of them and he knows them enough to pinpoint their real quirks from crafted ones.

He could tell that Renjun is more subtle, because Renjun is more attuned with the emotions of the people around him. He's sensitive to them especially the negative ones. The smaller hates it when his loved ones are in distress, a factor why he holds back whenever he's angry. He could move on but he could never let go of his grudges. 

Donghyuck knows that the reason why Jeno and Jaemin are late is because Jaemin is in need of extra cuddles, kisses, attention or any form of reassurance from who he is deprived with, because even in Jaemin's best days, he'd still feel  deprived of the touches that were supposed to be Jaemin's but were instead dedicated to Donghyuck. No one blames him. Earnest honesty is his best qualities. And it's always a change of pace whenever Jaemin acts clingy, or just be his clingy self.

In all honesty, if Jaemin doesn’t whine, their group would suffer in intense denial. It's even Jaemin who initiates for a talk whenever there's a conflict going on. However, Jaemin has his own insecurities too that he doesn't want anyone to know--

 

Donghyuck sees a hand waving in front of him, snapping him out of his over thinking.

"I think it took me about 10 minutes to change yet you haven't touched your food yet. Do you hate the waffles that much?" Renjun asks, concern morphed in his face. Donghyuck's stomach churns.

"Nope, it's fine."

“What’s up?” Renjun asks. Donghyuck searches for the omega’s eyes. He finds sincerity.

“Nothing.” Donghyuck looks away before they fall into  beat of silence.

"Well you go buy your own meal if you don't like them." Renjun says, dismissing, now busy with his phone probably texting his boyfriends.

He hands Donghyuck a drink, a caramel latte. Donghyuck doesn’t notice the four beverages in the table. It's their usual, Renjun's jasmine tea, Jaemin's iced americano, Jeno's hot chocolate, and Donghyuck's caramel latte. The gesture shouldn't bother him as much but he has been noticing intricate details about their setup since morning, and he can’t help but get sensitive about them.

He guesses he never thanked Renjun for it. For being with him the most.

"Thank you, Injunnie." he offers. He sees a brow raise from the omega to which Donghyuck shrugs. He hopes the other considers this as him being weird so he averts his eyes down towards his  waffle, carefully drizzling it with the caramel syrup.

When he looks up at the other, Renjun warmly smiles at him, "You're welcome, Hyuckie."

At times like this is when Donghyuck could understand the reason why both Jaemin and Jeno are whipped for the soft boy in front of him. Because, no matter how shitty everything could get, despite being the most feisty(besides him) omega he has ever known, and the most independent out of the four of them, Renjun is the most considerate and, like what Jaemin always rants, is the most annoyingly selfless out of all of them.

Donghyuck chews his food.

"You're right, it tastes like pancakes."

"I always told you it is."

"....I still want pancakes though."

"Again, like I said, go buy your own."

 

 

 

When Jeno and Jaemin arrived, they fall to their usual routine. Though divided by classes, the four of them never missed a day without walking together to school. Although Renjun goes out first due to his part time, they agreed that the café he works at will be their meeting place in the morning. Donghyuck wakes up early to accompany the other resulting him to often lend a hand at the said cafe. After their stop for their usual morning, their first destination is Donghyuck and Renjun’s building since they share the first period in class, which is in the first building, followed by Jaemin's language class in the next building, then Jeno walks several fields by himself towards the last building on campus for his college algebra class, which made no sense to them since for one,  he's majoring in photography and two, Jeno despises any subject related to numbers.

Donghyuck and Renjun waved goodbye at Jaemin and Jeno when they reached the College of Arts building.

For today, the two omegas choose a seat located in the middle of the room, with Donghyuck taking dibs at the end of the row since he feels a a bit dizzy and he'd like to lean on the wall to rest his head just in case it gets worse during class. Renjun reminds him to drink water since he might've been a bit dehydrated due to the longer residual effects of his post-heat. Donghyuck complies then he looks at his watch to see if he could nap before the class starts. He has 15 minutes.

Renjun wakes him up five minutes before the class starts and quickly goes out to pee, and as soon as Donghyuck settled down, the door bursts open with a raven-haired guy coming in class. Donghyuck doesn’t know the guy so he's probably new. The annoying girls at the back squeals. Yep, he's new if the annoying girls doesn't stop talking yet. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at them. On the other hand, It’s not odd to ogle then.

From his view, Donghyuck could see how the guy surveys the room for a seat. He felt bad since the guy probably couldn't see due to how he kept squinting at everyone and from how he kept rubbing his eyes before squinting around again. 

Since he's bored, he watches the new guy fumble in his spot. The first thing Donghyuck notices is well, his black hair. It is matted around the edges due to sweat, probably since the guy looked like he ran a marathon evident to his heaves and sweat trickling from his forehead to his neck. Donghyuck unconsciously eyes a drip of sweat dripping from his neck then watches it as it goes down to his collar then to the ends of his exposed skin before it got absorbed by the fabric of the collar of his shirt. Donghyuck gulped and raked his eyes up again to the raven-haired guy’s face. Honestly, Donghyuck thinks the guy is attractive even if he's only cladded in a plain white shirt that is too big for him, washed jeans double his size, and a pair of a worn-out white sneakers.

And apparently, a child clinging onto him.

…Wait, what?

A child. There is a child, probably three years old, clinging to the guy's left hand.

Out of curiosity, he tapped the shoulder of the person in front of him without averting his eyes from the raven-haired dude, he sees Jinyoung in his peripherals.

"Hey, is that his kid?" He asked.

"I dunno?" Jinyoung said, sounding annoyed. Donghyuck learns he's in a middle of reading a book.

"Oh. Okay thanks."  _He doesn’t mean to bother._

Donghyuck was about to politely ask more but the door opens again, Mr. Byun coming in with Renjun who were seemingly having a conversation.

Donghyuck switches his view and watches as the kid give the raven-haired a pair of round glasses, and wow, he looks adorable in them. When the guy noticed their professor, he immediately picked the kid up singlehandedly ( _Wow strength)_ and bowed in 45 degrees to their professor ( _Wow manners)_ before sprinting towards the seat at the furthest back.

Donghyuck felt a small tug in his chest. He’s sad for the guy. He probably has shit vision and there he goes at the farthest part of the room. It's concerning.

Donghyuck didn't know he was staring the whole time until he noticed the kid sitting beside the guy smiling at his direction. To make sure that the kid pertains to him, he pointed a finger to himself to which the kid nods enthusiastically to, hair swaying fluffily with it. He offered a small wave and when the kid was about to look like he's gonna wave back, Mr. Byun's voice echoed in the room, signaling for the class to start. It startled him to look in front.

He peeks at the back to check the child again. The kid has his index finger on his lips, mimicking a "shhhh", motioning for Donghyuck to be quiet and gestures a hand to look in front. Donghyuck stops the urge to coo at the adorable gesture and run and hug the cute child. So before he commits a potential risk for child abuse, he offered another smile, praying it doesn’t look creepy, and copies the kid's gesture that he’s gonna listen to the professor now. The kid gives him a big thumbs up.

Donghyuck should’ve look away in that moment so that he could save his heart from melting and have not seen unfold how the raven-haired softly scolded the child, to which the child pouts at, that made the raven-haired smile. The guy leans in before mumbling something and places a soft kiss on the top of the child’s head. The child then buries his face on the guy’s arms before getting something out of his mini bag. It's a drawing book. The guy places his hands on both of the kid’s cheeks, then boops his nose on the other.

Donghyuck cannot help but smile at it, at how cute and domestic it looked. And from only mere observations, he cannot deny the bond of the two. He also cannot help but get sad about it at the same time because he also longs for that kind of bond too.

A bond that is both pure and unbreakable.

Before he gets immersed in the yearning and get caught by the weird tugging in his chest, Donghyuck proceeds to look in front and prepares himself to listen to the professor's lecture.

 

He ultimately misses the way the raven-haired guy directed his eyes at him the moment he looked away and the guilt marring the face of his best friend who was quietly observing the scene unfold beside him.

 

 

 

When Donghyuck's in his last class, he quickly realized he mostly shared all of his subjects with the new raven-haired dude. He got six classes a day and the dude attends the five of it. When Donghyuck asks his seatmates for the new guy’s info, all he got was the guy migrated from Canada and is an honor student. Apparently, from what he gathered, the dude is a nerd who likes to study and is a mysterious ball of creature despite emitting the biggest baby boy energy, while bringing a literal toddler everywhere the whole day.

Donghyuck also observed that the guy probably still has no friends since he mostly went to the farthest back to sit as well (which made no sense since he freaking has a bad eyesight, if his adorable squinting equates to that) every class and ate lunch alone with the kid at lunch break.

He will find out what's the deal with black-haired dude soon. And maybe fix him with another place to seat and someone to eat lunch with.

 

When the professor delivered his final concerns to end the class for the day, as usual, he waits for everyone to filter out first, not forgetting to bid goodbye to those he knew and greeted him back. He doesn't really like to walk in the hallway filled with the sea of students trafficking the entire way out so he liked to stay in for a while. He has few minutes to kill too since Jaemin's section is one of those who were an entire 30 minutes away from ending from his.

Donghyuck pulled out his phone to check whether Renjun is already on his shift at the café. He ignores Jeno's message in favor of replying to Renjun's first,  _'at the cafe_!' it says, with the usual selca attached. He sent a meme of Jaemin as a reply before answering Jeno's usual question about his whereabouts. Apparently, the alpha is at the café already. He exits the app after that.

Donghyuck spends a few more minutes surfing the internet before feeling the vibration of his phone, signaling that it's already 10 minutes away from Jaemin's last class to end. He pockets his phone after that and proceeded to go to their usual meeting place under the tree beside the main gate.

Donghyuck was about to exit the room when someone suddenly grabbed the hem of his uniform from the back. He looked behind and saw no one, which creeped him out, his heartbeat getting faster when he felt a light tug again, but this time it was lower, so he follows that.

He sees the child from before, tugging the hem of his uniform. Donghyuck calms down at that and exhaled.

He offered a smile. The child looks more adorable now that he had a closer look.

"Hello, kiddo." He reached for the child's head and ruffled his hair. The child smiles back.

"Are you alone?"

"No. Appa is still sleeping." The kid points at the back. Donghyuck sees the raven-haired’s head on his arms resting on the table. "and Appa said I wakey him when the...small hand points at...at six and the long hand points at t-twelve!" The kid stutters, and proudly presents him a blue dolphin-themed kiddie watch. He was amazed by how the kid can tell the time. More importatntly...

"He's your Appa?" Donghyuck asks, seemingly wanting the child to prove him wrong but apparently,

"Yes! I love Appa a lot." and Donghyuck’s heart sinks. He cannot deny how precious the child is and he's not someone to judge the raven-haired for having a child this early. He decides to ignore the sunken feeling forming in his chest and continued to smile at the child. It’s painful.

"I see that you love your Appa a lot." He crouches down to the level of the child. The kid nods his head enthusiastically.

"What can I do for you? You left your Appa there." He points out. He wants to get to the initial premise of why the kid ran after him first.

"Can I call you pudu-hyung?" the child beams innocently, with sparkly eyes and is directed at Donghyuck with pure interest.

"Pudu?" He doesn't know what the hell a pudu is.

"Pudu!" the child mimicks happily. "Can Chisung borrow your phone?"

"Chisung?" He asked.

"Chisung is Chisung's name." the kid says, pointing to himself.

 _Aw, that's cute. Does adorableness run in their genes?_  "Nice to meet you, Chisung. I’m Donghyuck. Why do you need my phone?" he questions but he's halfway giving the Chisung kid his phone. Well, he salutes anyone who could resist the child.

"Tap google and tap the search bar, then tap the pudu letters so pudu-hyung knows what is a pudu!" and apprently, the kid's well taught. Also, may his soul rest in peace after this adorable encounter.

"Okay. Can you show me?" Donghyuck gives the phone to the child but the kid grabs his arm and went closer to him instead. "This is Pudu-hyung's phone. Chisung cannot hold it because I might break it. Chisung will gently tap tap."

Donghyuck internally uwu-ed. The kid is too precious.

So Donghyuck holds his phone, while directing the kid to where the Google is. The kid followed his own instructions, true to his word, he gently typed in ‘baby pudu’ instead of only ‘pudu’ because apparently, he's as cute as the baby pudu and his Appa agrees.

There is it again, the heavy feeling in his chest. Before he wonders why, the kid was showing him a picture of a dwarf baby deer that eerily resembles him. Well, it is cute.

 _'Appa agrees_.'

What.

And that's how on that day, Donghyuck almost skips his way home, feeling light due to his adorable encounter with the kid whose father was still asleep. After he agreed to be the kid’s Pudu-hyung, the kid hugs him, or tried to because Donghyuck is crouching and the child was trying to engulf him with a hug. Donghyuck gently pried him off, telling him that the long hand on his cute dolphin watch is close to twelve. Before going back, the kid waved at him and thanked him for being a Pudu.

When he learns that the trio would go to the café themselves, he ignores Jaemin's text of apology about going first. Donghyuck could go home by himself anyway.

 

Also, it’s also the day he figures he didn't mind talking to kids that much, despite having younger siblings before who were rascals, that Chisung kid is an angel.

 

 

He pushes a thought at the back of his mind that says having a kid like Chisung would be fun.

 

 

 

Renjun drags Jeno to the cafe he works at whenever they wait for Jaemin and the alpha felt sad. Watching Renjun work in the café helps Jeno calm down, though he expresses great hatred towards coffees, he does like anything Renjun makes him. The reason? None of them knows, it just made him calm, the alpha said. There'd be times Jaemin would recommend his personal mixtures of coffee but none of them orders them. No one should really drink Jaemin's type of coffee, even Jaemin himself Renjun thinks.

But still, seeing Jeno in a pouty state despite in one of his said comforts sends Renjun on edge. At least he tried. He knows Jeno internally beats himself up whenever he hurts one of his soulmates. keyword: SOULMATES. But Hyuck isn't theirs, maybe that's what actually bugs Renjun because he’s annoyed, and maybe Jeno, too, but for different reasons.

The distress of his mate makes Renjun fussy, by nature he is the one who reeks of the need to comfort his soulmates, and the increasing line of people ordering concoctions and delicacies in their shop doesn't help to soothe all the longing he feels to comfort his present soulmate. Renjun has to deal with it somehow before both of them got consumed by their distress. Plus, they're not complete, making it extra difficult to feel calm.

Renjun eyes one of his workers, Jeongin caught eye contact, and signals he needed to make a phone call. Luckily, his younger co-worker is kinda a descendant of a saint to seemingly have an idea of Renjun’s demise and made a small nod of understanding towards Renjun. He made a mental note to thank the younger later.

Renjun immediately made a dash out of the counter after punching the order of a nice old lady and proceeded to hug the fuck out of his sad boyfriend whilst he calls their other boyfriend to hopefully deal with the said sad boyfriend together. Immediately.

In record time, Jaemin picks up.  _Two rings: he's not busy, thank god._

"Nana, are you finished with your class?"

"Yep, I'm actually on my way to you guys."

"Hurry up, Jeno's in a pouty mood."

"Still?! I'm there in 10 max."

"Also can you--"

"Just texted Hyuck our whereabouts just in case. Gotchu Baobei."

 _\--text Hyuck our whereabouts just in case_. Renjun almost supplied, Jaemin must’ve sensed he's with Jeno and might got triggered if he heard their omega friend's name. Renjun can't help but get giddy about their level of synchronization. They're soulmates, after all. He just wished all three of them are always in sync. He hugs Jeno tight and let the younger be comforted by his scent.

"Tell Nana I love him." The younger mumbles.

"See you. We love you."

"I love you both, too." They hang up.

 

After a beat of silence, Jeno adds, "Love you, Baobei."

 

At the corner of a bustling café filled with loud conversations and dizzying smell of mixed scents of strangers, even with the distress dripping from the edges of the embodiment of the half of his loved ones, Renjun cannot help the tugging up of the corner of his lips, forming a small smile, and basks in the spoken words that melts in his skin.

“Love you too, Nono.” Renjun pecks the other’s lips.

 

 

They'll be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck forgets about Mark, AGAIN.  
> Can you guess why? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this entire chapter.  
> Honestly, my notes for this fanfic got deleted, so I had to start over and try to come up with the plot that got deleted and it took a lot of time than the usual for me to continue where the last chapter ended. :c
> 
> PS. Mark, Renjun, Jeno, and Jeno will follow their appearance in We Go Up era hence Jaemin's pink hair, Mark's raven/black hair....  
> PPS. I am going to edit the former chapters soon but there won't be a lot of changes.  
> PPPS. Let's pray for world peace and for Haechan's recovery. c:  
>  
> 
> Also, please feel free to tell me your thoughts! And if you have questions, I will do my best to answer them.
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!! <3


End file.
